Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a guidance device for the drilling of wooden or similar panels and to their subsequent assembly by dowels, and in particular, their L-shaped assembly with a flush alignment.
In accordance with a current method for such an assembly, the two panels to be assembled are fixed face-to-face in relation to each other and one sucessively drills one edge of a first panel and one face of the second panel near one of its edges, in an arbitrary order, by means of a guidance device kept fixed to the panels.
Herein, each of the two main sides of a panel is called a "face" and each of the sides joining the main sides is called an "edge".
With most of the known guidance devices, the edge to be drilled of the first panel and the edge next to the drilling zone of the second panel are disposed in the same plane, and the drilling of the second panel is effected in its face on the opposite side to the first panel. This has the result that in order to cause the panels to pass from their drilling position into their assembly position, they must be made to rotate in relation to each other by 270.degree. to bring the drilled face of the second panel opposite the drilled edge of the first panel. This movement has proven difficult to perform in the case of large sized panels or in the case of complex assemblies which include a multiplicity of panels to be fitted to each other.
European Patent No. 0 136 080 discloses a method of the type referred to above wherein the said edges of the two panels are disposed parallel and offset in relation to each other and the said face of the second panel is the one in contact with the first panel, this face being drilled in its zone left uncovered by the edge of the first panel being offset.
After this method has been implemented, a relative rotation of 90.degree. suffices to bring the panels into the assembly position.